Pertemuan Pertama Series
by ayriladriel
Summary: Kisah sederhana mengenai pertemuan pertama sepasang kekasih yang mengantarkan mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya. EXO Official Pairing ALL OTP. SuLay, ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao, HunHan, KaiSoo.


Title :Pertemuan Pertama Series Sulay Part

Ratting : PG-13/T

Pairing : Boys Love. Suho (Kim Joonmyeon) x Lay (Zhang Yixing), Sulay

Desclaimer : I don't own them, i just own the stories

Summary : Kisah sederhana mengenai pertemuan pertama sepasang kekasih yang mengantarkan mereka pada pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya. Summary suck !

Warning :Minim konflik..

BGM : Lim Chang Jung – Love Again

Love Again (Sulay)

Yixing, lelaki manis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil menatap sendu ke arah jendela. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan tangan hangat yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sedang memikirkan apa hmm ?" tanya lelaki itu lembut. Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian menaruh tangannya di atas tangan lelaki itu.

"Tidak memikirkan apa-apa sayang, hanya sedang bernostalgia" ujar Yixing tak kalah lembutnya. Tak mendapat respon dari lelaki yang memeluknya Yixing lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu Myeon ? saat itu juga musim gugur sama seperti hari ini. Aku dan kau sama-sama terlambat dan kita dihukum oleh Kyuhyun songsaenim untuk membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah" ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Flashback

 _Yixing berlari-lari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah. Ia tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat. Berkali-kali ia mengecek jam tangan yang dikenakannya. 'alarm sialan' dan berkali-kali pula ia merutuk alarmnya yang tidak berbunyi di waktu yang tepat. Saat ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, ia sudah melihat Kyuhyun songsaenim, guru BK paling galak di sekolahnya sedang memarahi seorang lelaki yang sepertinya bernasib sama dengannya. Dengan tergesa dan kepala yang tertunduk Yixing menghampiri gurunya itu dan sebelum Yixing sempat berkata apapun, ia sudah diteriaki oleh Kyuhyun songsaenim._

" _Jam berapa ini ? !"_

 _Yixing melihat ke arah Kyuhyun songsaenim dengan tatapan se memelas mungkin._

" _Jam..8 songsaenim.." jawabnya lirih_

 _Sambil berdecak pinggang Kyuhyun songsaenim kembali berteriak._

" _Kau tahu peraturan di sekolah ini ? Kau tahu pagar ditutup jam berapa ?"_

" _Sa..saya tahu songsaenim" ujar Yixing_

" _Kalau tahu kenapa masih terlambat ?!"_

" _Maafkan saya songsaenim" jawab Yixing kembali menunduk dan dimulailah ceramah pagi Kyuhyun songsaenim._

" _Kalian berdua sama saja, niat sekolah tidak sih. Pagar sudah ditutup satu jam yang lalu ! Dengar satu jam yang lalu. Pelajaran sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu. Kalian mau jadi apa kalau sekolah saja terlambat dan bla bla bla..."_

 _Yixing sudah tidak mendengarkan ocehan Kyuhyun songsaenim. Ini bukan kali pertamanya terlambat dan ia tahu apa saja yang akan dikatakan guru BK itu kepada anak-anak yang terlambat. Yixing kemudian melihat lelaki disebelahnya yang hanya memutar matanya dan bergumam kesal. Yixing sendiri merasa bersalah karena lelaki ini harus mendengar ocehan yang sama dua kali dalam selang waktu tak sampai lima menit. Ya, Yixing tahu lelaki ini pasti sudah diceramahi lebih dulu dilihat dari waktu kedatangannya yang lebih cepat dari Yixing. Dalam hati Yixing hanya bisa meminta maaf dan meringis kecil meratapi teman seperjuangannya dalam hal keterlambatan hari ini. Yixing kembali fokus mendengar Kyuhyun songsaenim yang berdehem kecil. 'sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan ceramahnya' batin Yixing._

" _...dan sebagai hukuman, kalian berdua harus membersihkan halaman belakang sekolah sampai bersih. Sepertinya banyak daun-daun kering yang berguguran mengingat ini adalah musim gugur." Ujarnya dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya. Yixing menggerutu dalam hati 'yang benar saja' dan Kyuhyun songsaenim kembali berkata_

" _Dan ingat, harus sampai bersih. Tidak boleh ada sehelai daun pun yang mengotori halaman. Kalian mengerti?!"  
"Mengerti songsaenim" jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan._

" _Bagus" Kyuhyun songsaening berkata puas. Ia kembali menatap muridnya yang masih diam di tempat._

" _Kalian tunggu apa lagi ?! Cepat kerjakan hukuman kalian !"  
Mendengar hal itu Yixing dan lelaki partner in crime-nya itu segera berlari kecil menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di halaman belakang sekolah Yixing mengambil sapu yang sepertinya telah sengaja disiapkan oleh Kyuhyun songsaenim disana. Ia lalu menatap tumpukan daun yang harus dibersihkannya sekaligus pohon yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggugurkan daun. 'shit' umpat Yixing._

" _Ehem" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuyarkan lamunan dan sesi mengumpat Yixing. Ia lalu menatap lelaki yang bersamanya itu dengan tatapan bertanya._

" _Aku Joonmyeon. Kau bisa bersihkan bagian sana ? Aku akan membersihkan bagian ini. Usahakan jangan melamun agar pekerjaan kita cepat selesai. Meskipun aku juga tak yakin jika ini akan bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat" ujarnya. Yixing hanya bisa mendesah lalu mengangguk pelan, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan lelaki itu bahwa ini tidak akan selesai jika ia hanya melamun._

" _Baiklah. Mohon kerjasamanya..."_

" _Yixing"_

" _Ah, mohon kerjasamanya Yixing" Lelaki itu, Joonmyeon, ia berbalik dan mulai membersihkan tanpa berkata apapun dan Yixing pun memulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Mereka melakukannya dengan tenang, tanpa berkata apapun. Hanya ada suara tanah yang disapu, daun-daun kering yang terinjak dan angin musim gugur yang menemani kedua lelaki itu menjalani hukuman nista mereka._

Flashback off

"Saat itu kita benar-benar kaku, bahkan mengobrol pun tidak. Kau hanya menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan bagianku dan voila, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut kita. Benar-benar seperti dua orang yang bertemu hanya karena dihukum. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas itu dan selesai. Sungguh tidak romantis. Kalau di drama-drama mungkin kita akan berakhir saling menghina atau kebalikannya kita bisa saling mengakrabkan diri dan kemudian pergi berkencan. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat kisah kita sangat biasa Myeon"

Lelaki di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing saat mendengar cerita mengenai pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Dan kau ingat setelah hari itu kita sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa, aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah. Aku bahkan bingung kau itu sebenarnya eksis atau tidak di sekolahan" mendengar itu Joonmyeon langsung menjitak kepala Yixing pelan.

"Aku itu sangat terkenal tahu, kau saja yang tidak gaul lagipula kelas kita cukup jauh..." ujar Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh.

"Sakit Myeon.." Rajuk Yixing kemudian ia melanjutkan "Ia, kamu memang gaul pak wakil ketua osis plus bintang voli sekolahan" Joonmyeon hanya bisa tekekeh pelan lalu berkata

"Pertemuan kedua kita juga biasa saja Xing."

"Dan bisa-bisanya kau melupakan aku Kim Joonmyeon"

"Hehe, maaf Xing, kau tahu kenalanku kan banyak jadi aku tidak ingat satu-satu. Apalagi itu sudah setahun berlalu dan kita baru bertemu satu kali kan.."

Flashback

" _Sebaiknya kau ke UKS Joonmyeon hyung, biar lukamu di obati oleh petugas UKS" Ujar seorang lelaki tinggi yang memegang bola voli._

" _Baiklah Chanyeol, sepertinya aku memang perlu ke UKS" Jadi saat ini Joonmyeon sedang latihan voli untuk kejuaran nasional antar siswa menengah atas yang akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi. Saat Joonmyeon, yang merupakan seorang libero, sedang berusaha mengembalikan bola, ia terjatuh dan sialnya kakinya mengenai batu yang entah kenapa bisa berada disitu._

" _Mau kuantar hyung ?" Kali ini seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi lainnya yang bertanya._

" _Tidak usah Seunghyun, aku bisa sendiri. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya, lagipula ini hanya luka kecil" Joonmyeon lalu berdiri dan berjalan tertatih ke arah ruang kesehatan yang sialnya terletak cukup jauh dari lapangan voli tempat mereka berlatih. Setelah perjuangan panjang, akhirnya Joonmyeon sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Ia lalu membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Di dalam terlihat seorang Yixing yang memakai badge tanda anggota Palang Merah sedang mendata beberapa obat. Melihat Yixing yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya, Joonmyeon kemudian berdehem kecil. Yixing berbalik, sedikit memicingkan matanya seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu lalu bertanya dengan suara yang lembut dan tenang._

" _Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

" _Aku mau membalut lukaku, tadi aku terjatuh saat latihan voli di lapangan" jawab Joonmyeon sekenanya. Mata Yixing lalu berpaling ke kaki Joonmyeon dan ia menghela nafas ringan._

" _Duduk disitu dulu, aku akan ambil kotak obat dan air bersih" Yixing berkata sambil menunjuk tempat tidur. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu langsung menutup pintu pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Tak lama Yixing kembali membawa sebaskom air bersih dan kotak obat. Dengan sigap Yixing membersihkan kaki Joonmyeon yang terluka agar tidak kotor. Setelah dirasa bersih Yixing lalu membersihkannya kembali dengan rivanol. Sesekali Joonmyeon meringis saat Yixing mengoleskan cairan kekuningan itu. Yixing lalu meniup-niup lukanya dan kemudian di olesi obat merah. Terakhir Yixing membalut luka Joonmyeon dengan kasa kecil. Joonmyeon diam-diam memperhatikan sosok Yixing yang mengobati lukanya dengan teliti. Menurutnya gerakannya yang lembut dan pelan itu terlihat sangat anggun. Yixing kemudian mendongakan kepalanya._

" _Sudah, kau boleh beristirahat disini atau kembali ke lapangan. Lukanya tidak begitu parah" jelas Yixing. Joonmyeon mengangguk lalu berkata_

" _Ehmm, terimakasih...namamu siapa ?"_

" _Kau tidak mengingatku ?" Yixing balik bertanya. Joongmyeon hanya mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu Yixing sebelumnya._

" _memangnya kita pernah bertemu ?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi._

 _Yixing hanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan 'are you kidding me?', kemudian ia mengehela nafasnya._

" _Lupakan saja, namaku Yixing. Zhang Yixing" Jawab Yixing yang kini sedang membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakannya untuk membersihkan luka Joonmyeon._

" _Aku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bisa memanggilku Joonmyeon atau Suho kalau kau mau"_

" _Kurasa Joonmyeon tak masalah.." keheningan lalu terjadi di antara mereka berdua._

" _Ehmm.." ujar mereka secara bersamaan._

" _Kau duluan " Yixing dengan cepat menimpali._

" _Hmm, kurasa aku akan kembali ke lapangan. Apa yang ingin kau katakan ?"_

" _Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja"_

" _Baiklah" Joonmyeon kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu, saat sampai di depan pintu Joonmyeon berbalik dan berkata_

" _Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan hmm, sampai jumpa"_

" _Ya, sampai jumpa lagi" balas Yixing sambil tersenyum simpul. Joonmyeon lalu mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing. Sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah Joonmyeon. Kali ini bunyi derap langkah Joonmyeon lah yang menemaninya dalam perjalanan kembali ke lapangan._

Flashback off

"Huft" Yixing menggembungkan pipinya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Joonmyeon langsung mengacak rambutnya sayang.

"Jangan marah begitu dong sayang, nanti cantiknya hilang" Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku masih bingung kenapa kita bisa berakhir bersama, mengingat pertemuan pertama dan kedua kita sangat tidak romantis" timpal Yixing. Yixing kemudian melanjutkan

"Pertemuan ketiga kita juga hanya sepintas kan, saat upacara kelulusan. Aku melihatmu yang sedang berfoto bersama klub volimu dan kau hanya tersenyum kaku kearahku"

"Tapi aku mengajakmu berfoto juga kan, bahkan aku masih menyimpan fotonya" Joonmyeon berkata sambil menunjuk bingkai foto yang menampakan dua lelaki yang menggunakan toga dan memegang gulungan kertas. Lelaki yang satu tersenyum hingga menunjukan lesung pipinya dan lelaki yang satunya lagi tersenyum canggung dengan tangan yang membentuk v sign

"Iya, foto pertama kita" Yixing menatap foto itu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Jujur, dulu aku kaget sekali saat kau mengajakku berfoto. Aku sempat berfikir kau aneh atau semacamnya.." Joonmyeon lagi-lagi tertawa

"Itu karena aku sedikit tertarik padamu Yixing sayang, tapi hanya sedikit" dan lagi-lagi Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Kau jangan menggodaku terus Myeon"

"Kenapa ? Kau malu hmm ? Aigoo Yixingku malu" Ujar Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh

"Hentikan Myeon" balas Yixing, mukanya memerah padam. Padahal ia hanya digoda seperti itu oleh Joonmyeon yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi suaminya ini.

"Hahaha, Xing..xing kau itu lucu sekali sih. Digoda seperti itu saja sudah malu" Joonmyeon mencubit pipi Yixing gemas.

"Kau yang malu seperti ini rasanya sama seperti kau yang ku temui di acara reuni sekolah dulu"

Flashback

 _Joonmyeon sedang bercerita bersama teman-temannya dari klub voli di acara reuni sekolah saat ekor matanya menangkap seorang lelaki manis yang juga sedang mengobrol bersama temannya yang berasal dari klub dance. Joonmyeon mengenalnya, lelaki itu maupun orang yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Joonmyeon kemudian tanpa sadar berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri dua lelaki tersebut._

" _Hei Kai" sapa Joonmyeon. Kedua lelaki yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon._

" _Hyuuung..." teriak lelaki yang dipanggil kai sambil langsung memeluk Joonmyeon._

" _Lepas Kaaai" keluh Joonmyeon_

" _Aku sangat merindukanmu hyuung" timpal Kai_

" _Ohiya hyung kenalkan ini.."_

" _Zhang Yixing.. aku mengenalnya Kai" ujar Joonmyeon sambil memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Kukira kalian tidak saling mengenal" Kai melihat kedua temannya secara bergantian._

" _Ehem, aku..aku mengenalnya. Sudah lama ya Joonmyeon.." kata Yixing kaku, mukanya memerah._

" _Ah, iya..ehm, sudah lama he he he" balas Joonmyeon tak kalah kaku._

" _Oh yasudah karena kalian sudah saling mengenal tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal ? Aku kebetulan melihat Sehun tadi"_

" _Sehun ?" tanya Joonmyeon._

" _Iya Sehun yang itu hyung, si muka tembok itu"_

" _Ah..." balas Joonmyeon singkat._

" _Sudah ya hyung akuu tinggal. Bye Joonmyeon hyung, bye Yixing hyung" dengan begitu Kai berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua lelaki yang terlihat kaku satu sama lain itu berdua. Sebenarnya Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah memaki Kai dalam hati karena berani meninggalkan mereka dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan._

" _Ehem, ehm, ba..bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Yixing mencoba membuka percakapan._

" _Baik, seperti yang kau lihat ? Kau sendiri ?"_

" _Ah..a..aku baik." Jawab Yixing. Joonmyeon mengangguk. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka._

" _Kau..kau bekerja ?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Jujur Yixing sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang menyukai keheningan tetepi bukan keheningan dengan aura canggung yang mengelilinginya seperti ini. Joonmyeon menatapnya sekilas, membuat wajah Yixing memerah, kemudian menjawab_

" _Ya, aku melanjutkan perusahaan Ayahku, tapi aku juga kuliah untuk memperdalam ilmuku mengenai bisnis" Joonmyeon berhenti berbicara kemudian menatap Yixing sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya "Kau ?"_

" _Aku melanjutkan sekolahku di pendidikan dokter. Aku ingin menjadi dokter" Jawab Yixing_

" _Karena itu kau bergabung di Palang Merah sewaktu SMA ?" Yixing mengangguk._

" _Aku punya penyakit, dan aku sering merasa kerepotan karena penyakitku ini. Makanya aku ingin menjadi dokter supaya bisa membantu orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku atau mungkin penyakit yang lebih berat" Yixing berkata panjang lebar. Setelah Yixing menyadari perbuatannya ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Mukanya bersemu merah._

" _Ma..maaf..aku malah menceritakan tentang penyakitku.." Yixing lalu memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri sambil bergumam 'Yixing bodoh' Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa renyah_

" _Ternyata kau lucu sekali Yixing, hahaha manis sekali sih kamu.." ujar Joonmyeon. Yixing yang mendengarnya spontan membelalakan matanya dan melihat heran ke arah Joonmyeon. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Sesekali ia terbatuk untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang mungkin sudah berdegup sangat kencang dan juga untuk membunuh kecanggungan yang entah kenapa mulai mengelilingi mereka lagi._

" _Xing.." panggil Joonmyeon. Dipanggil dengan nama kecil seperti itu membuat Yixing makin gugup._

" _Hmm.."_

" _Kalau boleh tahu, kau..sakit apa ?"  
mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon, Yixing menatapnya kemudian menjawab_

" _Hemofilia"_

" _Penyakit darah itu ?"_

 _Yixing mengangguk_

" _Ini terjadi karena kurangnya faktor pembekuan darah. Karena penyakit ini aku tidak bisa terluka sama sekali. Tertusuk jarum pun darahku akan mengalir deras seperti habis kecelakaan. Dan, ibuku meninggal karena penyakit ini" Jelas Yixing. Yixing tertawa miris_

" _Maafkan aku" ujar Joonmyeon iba. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya_

" _Dulu sewaktu kecil aku pernah kena amandel, amandelku sangat parah dah harus di operasi. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa ayahku sangat menentang operasi ini. Aku yang masih kecil hanya bisa berfikir 'bukannya lebih baik jika di operasi' dan aku mengatakan pada ayah kalau aku ingin di operasi saja. Mendengar itu ayahku melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. Pada akhirnya ayah menyetujui operasi amandel itu. Tapi ternyata aku mengalami pendarahan saat operasi, sehingga ayah harus mencari berkantung-kantung darah untuk menyembuhkanku. Ayah bahkan meminta orang-orang di kantornya yang bergolongan darah sama denganku untuk mendonorkan darahnya. Akhirnya aku sadar dari koma satu minggu setelah operasi dan baru bisa pulang seminggu setelahnya. Saat mengetahui penyakitku, aku berjanji pada ayah untuk tidak merepotkannya. Untuk selalu berhati-hati dan tidak terluka. Aku juga bertekad untuk masuk sekolah kedokteran untuk mempelajari mengenai penyakit darah lain bukan hanya hemofilia.." sadar akan ceritanya yang terlampau panjang Yixing kembali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya memanas._

" _Ya ampun, maaf..lagi-lagi aku bercerita panjang lebar mengenai hal yang tidak penting, kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita tentang masa kecilku kau..." Yixing berhenti tiba-tiba karena jari telunjuk Joonmyeon sudah berada di depan bibir Yixing. Mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti mengoceh seperti itu. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sangat senang dapat mengobrol seperti itu dengan Yixing. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yixing adalah pribadi yang cukup terbuka dan senang mengobrol. Joonmyeon juga tertarik untuk mengetahui mengenai Yixing, pribadinya maupun masa lalunya. Setelah beberapa saat Joonmyeon menurunkan jarinya dan berkata_

" _Aku tidak masalah jika kau bercerita panjang lebar mengenai dirimu Xing. Aku bahkan sangat menyukainya. Kau ternyata orang yang sangat terbuka dan...manis"_

 _Mendengar pujian Joonmyeon sontak membuat wajah Yixing kembali memerah dan hal tersebut membuat otak jahil Joonmyeon bekerja_

" _Aigooo, Yixing sedang tersipu malu eoh ? Kau manis sekali" Ujar joonmyeon sambil mencubit pelan pipi Yixing gemas. Yixing cemberut, ia membalikan wajahnya membuat tangan Joonmyeon otomatis terlepas dari pipinya_

" _Jangan menggodaku Joonmyeon"_

" _Hahaha, aigoo Yixing ngambeek"_

" _Joonmyeoon !"_

 _Joonmyeon tertawa lebih keras. Momen kebersamaan mereka terganggu karena bunyi telepon genggam Yixing. Yixing mengangkatnya, ia lalu berjalan agak menjauh meninggalkan Joonmyeon tanpa berkata apa-apa. Beberapa menit kemudian Yixing kembali menghampiri Joonmyeon._

" _Joonmyeon, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan teman kampusku untuk membicarakan ujian praktikum yang dimajukan harinya"_

" _Oh..iya, kau mau kuantar" tawar Joonmyeon._

" _Tidak usah, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini kok. Aku bisa berjalan kaki." Joonmyeon mengangguk. Entah kenapa aura canggung yang tadi sempat menghilang kini muncul kembali diantara mereka._

" _Aku..pergi dulu ya. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi dan senang karena akhirnya kita bisa mengobrol. Sampai jumpa lagi Joomyeon-ah" Yixing berkata sembari tersenyum manis. Menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Yixing berbalik, hendak pergi._

" _Tunggu.." panggil Joonmyeon. Yixing berbalik lagi._

" _Berikan aku nomor ponselmu " pinta Joonmyeon, mata Yixing membola tak percaya. Setelah diam beberapa saat. Yixing lalu mengucapkan deretan nomor yang telah dihafalnya. Joonmyeon lalu menghubungi nomor itu._

" _Itu nomor ponselku. Kau bisa menyimpannya jika kau ingin" mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga Joonmyeon kembali angkat bicara._

" _Jika kau tak sibuk, lusa, temui aku di cafe xxx pukul 7. Aku akan menunggumu. Kalau kau tidak bisa datang, hubungi saja nomorku." Yixing gelagapan mendapat ajakan dari Joonmyeon. Mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah._

" _Hmm, kurasa kau harus pergi sekarang. Kau tidak mungkin membuat temanmu menunggu lebih lama kan ?" ujar Joonmyeon. Yixing yang masih gelapan melihat jamnya dan ia berkata._

" _ah..a..aku.." Yixing menghela nafas_

" _Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai bertemu lusa" ujar Yixing pelan. Yixing kembali berbalik. Joonmyeon menatap punggung Yixing yang perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah lembutnya. 'Kurasa aku menyukaimu, Yixing-ah"_

Flashback off

"Aku sangat malu saat itu Myeon. Kau tahu kita tidak pernah mengobrol saat SMA tapi kau malah menggodaku di acara reunian itu. Semua gara-gara Kai" Joonmyeon hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Yixing.

"Kau tahu Xing ? Aku malah sangat berterimakasih pada Kai. Kalau dia tidak pergi meninggalkan kita untuk menemui Sehun kita tidak akan mengobrol dengan bebas dan aku pun tidak akan bisa mengajakmu berkencan" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kurasa kau benar, jadi sekarang Kai telah resmi dinobatkan sebagai pahlawan kita." Joonmyeon kembali tertawa

"Jangan katakan apa-apa tentang ini kepada Kai, dia bisa besar kepala nanti" ujar Yixing

"Tidak diberitahu pun dia sudah mengatakannya ke semua orang kalau kita bisa bersama karena otak cemerlangnya yang waktu itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita dengan sengaja agar kita bisa lebih dekat, pdkt katanya" Gantian Yixing yang tertawa.

"Aku ingat saat pesta pernikahan kita. Kai sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari untuk menceritakan mengenai cerita yang dia anggap spektakuler itu kepada semua tamu undangan. Dia bahkan berkata ' _Harusnya Joonmyeon Hyung dan Yixing Hyung memberikan aku hadiah karena telah berjasa menyatukan cinta mereka'_ dengan nada bangga berlebihannya yang sangat dibuat-buat itu"

"Kai memang berlebihan, tapi kurasa ucapannya mengenai hadiah itu ada benarnya. Kapan-kapan aku akan membelikannya tiket untuk berlibur ke luar negeri bersama kekasih mungilnya itu"

"Terserah kau sajalah." Yixing terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali berkata

"Tapi kurasa yang berjasa dalam hubungan kita adalah Kyuhyun Songsaenim. Beliau yang menghukum kita membersihkan dauh-daun itu saat kita berdua terlambat. Beliau yang membuat kita berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun kau sempat melupakannya"

"Sayang beliau tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan kita karena mengikuti wajib militer. Padahal aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih" Joonmyeon terkekeh. Mereka terdiam sesaat, kemudian Yixing kembali berbicara

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. Kau kan tahu kita belum kembali ke Korea sejak pernikahan kita dilaksanakan.." Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lengan Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing nanar, ia tahu keinginan suaminya untuk kembali ke Korea sangatlah besar tapi keadaan belum memungkinkan. Tidak sebelum negara itu melegalkan hubungan mereka.

"Kau kan ingat seperti apa perjuangan kita dulu untuk menikah"

Flashback

 _Satu tahun setelah pertemuan Yixing dan Joonmyeon di reunian SMA, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menjadikan Yixing kekasihnya. Joonmyeon memang tipe orang yang harus benar-benar memantapkan hatinya untuk menetapkan sesuatu. Untuk hal kecil seperti makanan apa yang akan dimakannya siang ini saja ia harus berpikir panjang apalagi jika itu menyangkut hubungan yang serius. Joonmyeon bukan orang yang akan berkencan untuk sekedar bermain-main, ia ingin hubungan yang dijalaninya adalah sebuah hubungan yang serius dan nantinya akan berakhir di pelaminan, itulah salah satu alasan yang menyebabkannya melajang sejak masih dalam kandungan. Apalagi jenis hubungan yang ingin dijalaninya bukan hubungan yang wajar bagi sebagian orang yang tinggal di Asia, ralat, sebagian besar orang di negaranya menganggap ini adalah hal yang tabu dan tak wajar sehingga banyak lelaki yang berorientasi seksual sama sepertinya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan perempuan penyuka sesama jenis, agar mereka masih bisa menjalani hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang lain. Bukankah pernikahan antar lelaki dan perempuan penyuka sesama jenis itu sungguh menguntungkan. Tapi sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak ingin melakukan itu, ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya saat ini, Yixing, dan untuk melakukan itu ia perlu pertimbangan dan rencana yang matang. Terlebih Yixing masih menjalani studinya di bidang kedokteran. Apa yang akan teman-temannya katakan jika Yixing berpacaran dengan sesama jenis, ia bisa dianggap calon dokter yang penyakitan. Oleh karena itu, Joonmyeon mencoba untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarganya. Beruntung keluarganya sangat open minded masalah orientasi seksual sehingga mereka tidak mempermasalahkan keputusannya untuk menjadikan Yixing sebagai kekasih. Joonmyeon juga sudah meminta Jongdae, adik satu-satunya untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayah mereka kalau-kalau ia harus menikah dengan Yixing dan menetap di luar negeri dan Jongdae dengan penuh pengertian menyetujuinya._

 _Joonmyeon kemudian meminta Yixing untuk menemuinya di cafe langganan mereka, tempat mereka berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Di tempat itu Joonmyeon meminta Yixing menjadi kekasihnya, menjelaskan rencananya mengenai hidup mereka di masa depan, menjelaskan resiko yang ditanggungnya jika Yixing menerima tawarannya, termasuk tidak menetap di Korea yang berarti Yixing harus siap meninggalkan Ayah yang sangat dicintainya. Tidak disangka Yixing menerimanya, menerima Joonmyeon sebagai kekasihnya dengan segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya, tapi Yixing memiliki beberapa syarat. Pertama ia ingin menyelesaikan pendidikan dokter umumnya di Korea sebelum mereka menikah dan itu berarti Joonmyeon harus menunggu selama dua tahun sebelum ia benar-benar bisa mempersunting Yixing. Joonmyeon menerimanya, lagipula ia masih harus mengurus perusahaan dan mempersiapkan Jongdae. Sehingga saat ia pergi, Jongdae sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan Ayah mereka. Kedua, Yixing ingin Joonmyeon menemui ayahnya dan membicarakan hal ini dengan beliau. Joonmyeon menyanggupinya dan saat itu juga ia dan Yixing pergi menemui ayah Yixing. Di rumah Yixing, Joonmyeon duduk di depan ayah Yixing, sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing, ia kembali berbicara panjang lebar, mengenai niatannya menjadikan Yixing kekasihnya, mengenai niatannya menikahi Yixing setelah Yixing menyelesaikan pendidikan dokternya, mengenai rencananya kedepan, mengenai kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada mereka saat menjalani hubungan terlarang ini, mengenai segalanya yang perlu diketahui ayah Yixing. Selama Joonmyeon berbicara, ayah Yixing mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak sedikit pun ia terlihat ingin menyela Joonmyeon atau menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka. Setelah Joonmyeon selesai berbicara, ayah Yixing terdiam sebentar, ia lalu membuka suara_

" _Kemarilah nak" ujarnya, meminta Joonmyeon yang duduk di depannya sambil memegang tangan Yixing untuk mendekatinya. Saat Joonmyeon menghampirinya, ayah Yixing memeluknya. Hanya satu kalimat yang diucapkan ayah Yixing saat itu. Satu kalimat yang mengubah segalanya_

" _Kau mendapat restuku, berbahagialah"_

 _Dua tahun berlalu, Yixing telah menyelesaikan pendidikan dokternya. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya dengan mengambil spesialis di Belanda dan berencana untuk membuka praktek atau bekerja di Rumah Sakit Belanda. Ya, Joonmyeon memilih Belanda, negara yang sejak lama telah melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Di sana mereka tidak perlu khawatir pernikahan mereka tidak akan disetujui di mata hukum, di sana mereka tidak perlu khawatir hidup bersama dan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia, di sana mereka akan hidup tanpa bisik-bisik orang yang membicarakan kehidupan mereka. Joonmyeon pun telah membeli ruko kosong yang nantinya akan dijadikan restaurant khas Korea dan tempat tinggal mereka. Di lantai atas ruko tersebut terdapat hunian yang cukup nyaman untuk di tempati berdua. Mereka kini sudah merampungkan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Dalam waktu dua hari mereka akan terbang ke Belanda dan melangsungkan pernikahan. Keesokan harinya dengan gugup Joonmyeon bertanya pada Yixing_

" _Xing?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Apa kau bahagia ?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang sukses membuat Yixing menatap tak percaya calon suaminya itu._

" _Tentu saja aku bahagia, pertanyaan macam apa itu Tuan Kim. Lelaki mana yang tidak bahagia menyambut hari pernikahannya. Terlebih ia menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya" Yixing tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Joonmyeon sontak memeluk Yixing, ia bergumam_

" _Aku takut"_

" _Apa yang kau takutkan Myeon ? Kita sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu apapun yang terjadi. Menemanimu melewati masalah kita. Kau tahu itu" Yixing mengelus punggung calon suaminya pelan._

" _Aku takut kau tidak bahagia nantinya" Yixing tersenyum_

" _Aku bahagia, karena..." Yixing melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah lelaki yang dicintainya tepat di matanya_

" _Aku mencintaimu" sedetik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertautan, bukan ciuman yang menuntut hanya tautan lembut yang mengisyaratkan kalau mereka mencintai satu sama lain._

 _Pernikahan mereka berlangsung lancar, para tamu undangan menatap mereka dengan tatapan haru dan bahagia saat janji suci itu diucapkan. Jumlah mereka tidak banyak, hanya orang-orang terdekat saja karena pernikahan mereka yang diadakan sangat jauh dari Korea membuat Yixing dan Joonmyeon enggan mengundang tamu terlalu banyak. Saat ini Yixing dan Joonmyeon sedang berbincang dengan teman lama mereka sejak SMA. Beberapa yang akrab dengan mereka tentu saja Kai, yang berperan sebagai mak comblang tak langsung mereka dan kekasihnya Kyungsoo, lelaki pemalu yang merupakan anak Ibu Kantin sekolah, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenal Kyungsoo, selain karena masakannya yang enak, ia juga terkenal pintar. Mereka berencana untuk menikah di Belanda juga bulan depan, jadi mereka kesini lebih awal sekaligus untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol, teman Joonmyeon di klub voli yang membawa seorang wanita cantik bernama Baekhyun, si diva sekolah. Baekhyun dulu terkenal di sekolah karena suara emasnya, Joonmyeon sendiri cukup mengenal Baekhyun karena adiknya Jongdae sering berduet dengan Baekhyun di acara festival dan pensi sekolah. Sayang sekali teman-teman klub voli Joonmyeon yang lain seperti Seunghyun, Minhyuk dan yang lainnya tidak bisa hadir karena masalah tempat yang terlalu jauh, tetapi mereka sempat bertemu di Korea sebelum Joonmyeon dan Yixing pergi ke Belanda. Tentunya ada keluarga Joonmyeon dan ayah Yixing serta adik iparnya, Jongdae yang telah memimpin perusahaan datang bersama Minseok atau Xiumin,calon adik ipar Yixing dan Joonmyeon, seorang wanita berparas cantik dan keibuan yang menggendong seorang putri yang tak kalah cantiknya. Minseok adalah salah satu siswi yang seangkatan dengan mereka di sekolah, baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon tidak terlalu mengenalnya ketika masih sekolah, tapi semua orang biasa mendengar suaranya saat jam istirahat karena Minseok menjadi DJ untuk radio sekolahnya bersama Luhan atau yang biasa dipanggil Lulu, menurut penuturan Jongdae, hidup Minseok selepas lulus sekolah sangat tragis hingga ia harus hamil di luar nikah dan merawat anaknya seorang diri. Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya sangat bangga terhadap adiknya yang sangat mencintai Minseok meski kondisinya seperti itu. Kemudian ada Luhan yang datang bersama Sehun, Luhan adalah DJ radio sekolah sama seperti Minseok dan juga teman sekelas Joonmyeon. Yixing pun mengenal Sehun karena mereka berada di klub dance. Sehun jugalah yang menjadi alasan Kai meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Yixing di acara reunian sekolah. Terakhir ada Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris oleh anak-anak sekolah dan Kevin oleh Yixing, dia adalah Ketua Osis sekolah. Dikenal sangat dingin namun sebenarnya ia hanyalah lelaki aneh. Yixing sangat mengenalnya, mereka sekelas dan juga bertetangga. Bisa dibilang mereka berteman dekat. Kris datang bersama Tao, juniornya di Palang Merah, lelaki manis dan polos itu juga merupakan anggota klub Wushu. Yixing sebenarnya heran mengapa Tao yang jago bela diri itu ikut organisasi macam Palang Merah yang menurutnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Wushu, namun ternyata Yixing mengetahui ada maksud lain dibalik keikutsertaan Tao di Palang Merah. Mereka semua bercengkrama, mengenang masa lalu, menceritakan cerita-cerita dan gosip heboh yang terjadi saat masih sekolah dulu. Sesekali Kai mengungkit-ngungkit dirinya yang merasa berjasa menyatukan ikatan cinta Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang hanya ditanggapi dengan seruan oleh yang lain terutama Sehun yang berkata "Kalau tidak melihatku kau tidak akan pergi kan ? Jadi yang sebenarnya berjasa itu aku, keberadaanku yang tiba-tiba" yang ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh teman-temannya. Yixing kemudian menimpali "Sebenarnya yang berjasa itu Kyuhyun Songsaenim, kalau ia tidak menghukumku dan Joonmyeon saat kami terlambat, kami tidak akan bertemu, si bodoh ini saja yang melupakan pertemuan pertama kami" Yixing menunjuk Joonmyeon. Yang lain kembali tertawa sedangankan Joonmyeon, Sehun dan Kai hanya tersenyum bodoh. Joonmyeon dan Yixing bahagia, mereka sangat bahagia. Bahagia memiliki satu sama lain dan bahagia karena di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat mencintai mereka._

Flashback off

"Iya, itu masa-masa yang sulit Myeon, harus menunggu lama dan pergi jauh untuk menikah. Harus berpisah dengan orang tua. Hidup kita disini juga tidak mudah. Kau yang harus jatuh bangun dengan cafemu dan aku yang harus banting tulang menyelesaikan studiku, belum lagi mahasiswa sini yang sempat meremehkanku karena aku orang Asia dan sedikit kesulitan berbahasa Inggris apalagi Belanda. Kau juga sempat berhutang demi kelangsungan hidup kita berdua. Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak bahagia setelah semua kesulitan yang kita jalani di negeri ini Myeon." Yixing terdiam mendengarkan detak jantung Joonmyeon dibelakangnya yang menenangkannya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk aku tidak mencintaimu. Terlebih saat kita memiliki..."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yixing dan Joonmyeon

"Kukira kalian berdua kemana, Suho sejak tadi ingin menemui kedua ayahnya makanya aku bawa dia kesini. Kukira kalian masih bekerja." Seru Kate dengan bahasa Belandanya yang kental. Kate adalah sahabat mereka yang juga bekerja di cafe Joonmyeon. Setahun setelah mereka menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dan mereka setuju untuk mengadopsi seorang anak keturunan Asia yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di salah satu panti asuhan Belanda. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memberi nama anak tersebut Suho, yang merupakan nama julukan Joonmyeon saat SMA dulu. Terkadang saat Yixing dan Joonmyeon sedang sibuk, mereka menitipkan Suho di flat Kate, salah seorang teman mereka yang mereka temui dengan tidak sengaja di salah satu tempat laundry umum dan selalu membantu mereka dulu, saat masih baru di Belanda, begitupun hari ini mereka menitipkan Suho karena Yixing ada urusan di Rumah Sakit dan Joonmyeon sedang mengurus pembukaan cabang baru cafe mereka. Mereka sebenarnya berniat menjemput Suho saat tiba di flat, namun mereka berdua terhanyut akan obrolan mengenai masa lalu. Tak lama, Yixing beranjak, ia mengambil Suho yang tertidur dari gendongan Kate, mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepadanya karena sudah mengantar Suho ke flat mereka. Kate hanya membalas "No problem Xing dear" dan segera berpamitan karena Kate sudah ditunggu kekasihnya untuk berkencan.

Yixing berjalan diikuti Joonmyeon ke kamar mereka dan menidurkan Suho di sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang mereka. Yixing menatap Suho, Joonmyeon kembali memeluk Yixing dari belakang.

"Terlebih saat kita memiliki Suho, hmm ?"

Yixing mengangguk dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. "Aku mencintaimu Xing, lagi dan lagi. Tak perduli seberapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, rasa ini tak berkurang bahkan semakin bertambah. Ohiya mungkin minggu depan kau bisa mengambil cuti Xing, kita akan liburan ke Korea" ujar Joomyeon.

Yixing membalikan badannya, menatap mata Joonmyeon tak percaya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yixing mencium bibir Joonmyeon lembut dan Joonmyeon tahu maksud dari ciuman Yixing adalah ' _I love you , too. Again and again'_

 _This is how I'm protecting you  
You, who wanted to be happy  
Getting to know someone I didn't know before  
I know you'll be happy again_

 _The fact that I met you  
Maybe it's just a passing encounter  
But again today, I love you  
Because love always comes, as if it's the last time  
As if it's the first time_

 _(Lim Chang Jung-Love Again)_

 _Pertemuan Pertama Series Sulay Part Finish_

author notes

Hai semua, ini fanfic pertamaku. Maaf banget kalo jelek banyak typo dan sebagainya. Jadi ceritanya aku mau bikin series all pairing. Nah di acara pernikahannya Sulay kan udah dijelasin soal anak EXO lainnya dengan latar belakangnya masing-masing secara sederhana. Nah di part selanjutnya akan diceritain kisah mereka mulai dari pertemuan pertama sampai pertemuan selanjutnya. Ohiya, ada 3 orang anak EXO (Luhan, Xiumin dan Baekhyun) yang sengaja aku bikin GS demi kepentingan cerita. Akhir kata mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review untuk ff ini, dan baiknya gimana untuk series kedepan. Saran sangat diperlukan karena aku masih baru banget di dunia ff ini. Makasiih banyaaak :D


End file.
